Circulo perfecto
by narcolepticat
Summary: El problema no era amarlo. Era que él no sentía igual. /Primera persona/ EriKar principalmente. SolFef SolAra SolKat, solo menciones. He prostituido a uno de mis troll crushes (?)./ Intento de angst, muerte de personajes.


**Homestuck y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de nuestro Dios, Hussie.**

Podemos en este shot centrarnos en que el juego jamás existió, pero algunos sucesos como el corte de Feferi con Eridan sí.

Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer, favoritear y dejar reviews uvu.

* * *

_El problema no era amarlo. Era que él no sentía igual._

* * *

_Eridan POV_

El problema no era el que yo le quisiera, estaba feliz de quererlo y, vamos, digámoslo: Lo amaba. El problema, retomando el tema central, no era ese. Amarlo me llenaba de alegría, verlo, igual. Oírle insultarme, oírle insultar a los demás, esos pequeños momentos en los que me permitía tocarlo... Eran esos momentos, aunque efímeros, los que me hacían amarle más. El problema no era amarlo. Era que él solo me veía como un juego. Él no me amaba devuelta. Mi historia se repetía.

Nunca reproché aquello, nunca le /obligué/ a devolverme el amor que yo le daba, esos días en que iba llorando conmigo por algo que el imbécil de Captor hacía. Yo era feliz de consolarlo, pero me mataba igualmente, me consumía poco a poco por dentro. ¿Por qué a él lo amaba, y a mí no? Yo era mejor que él, yo era mejor que Sollux.

Yo soy mejor que Sollux. Mejor que todos. Y él aún no me amaba. ¿¡Por qué no!? ¡Siendo que yo, Eridan Ampora, le dí todo lo que podía darle y más! ¡A él! ¡Un sangre baja! Un mutante, una escoria, un nada delante de mi, un príncipe, un sangre alta, una de las más altas que podía haber. ¡Por qué no me quería, aún con todo lo que hice por él! Todo lo que me humillé, por él.

Pero seguía sin verme como yo quería que él me viera. Seguía viéndome como un juguete, como alguien a quien acudir cuando estaba mal, cuando Sollux lo ignoraba o se iba con Feferi, o Aradia. ¡Él no veía que hacía lo mismo!

_"Eridan..." Musitó, apretándose el borde de la camisa con ambas manos. El mencionado alzó la mirada, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. _

_"¿Si, Kar?"_

_"Lo hizo de nuevo."_

_Esas palabras bastaban para el troll acuático a entender que era lo que Vantas deseaba, deseaba ser tocado y deseaba en su cuerpo una nueva serie de marcas, con el único propósito de borrar las del dolor. ¿Quién borraría entonces las huellas del dolor de Ampora?_

¡Recuerdos! Asquerosos puñales que se clavan uno tras otro en mi interior. Recuerdos que deseo enterrar en el olvido, pero que simplemente, no puedo. No puedo dejarlo de pensar, o de amar. ¡Era todo una basura! ¡Y eso me hizo convertirme a mí en otra basura más! Una mierda, me volvió loco hasta el punto de matarles.

_Los maté._

Y en mi interior jamás hubo sentimiento de culpa, al menos por el lado de Captor. Él lo merecía. Aún recuerdo esas lágrimas que derramó cuando le apunté con mi rifle, estando a punto de darle. Muerdo mi labio inferior, es en ese momento donde entra otra memoria más, otra que si hace que todo el sentimiento de culpa recaiga sobre mis hombros.

_"Eridan POR JESÚS IMBÉCIL DE MIERDA QUE CREES QUE HACES." Gritó el de sangre mutante, mirando la escena desgarradora y altamente sombría que se presentaba ante sus ojos, aquellas dos orbes rojizas que pronto se vieron inundadas en lágrimas. "BAJA EL PUTO RIFLE, AMPORA-"_

_"Kar..." Pero era muy tarde, ya había disparado. Un sonido sordo, siendo seguido por otro de un cuerpo sin vida al caer. Captor, por fin, había sido eliminado. _

_"...N-no...Qué santos demonios hiciste..."_

_"Kar, perdóname yo-" Intentó acercarse, pero un golpe directo en su mejilla lo detuvo. Era la primera vez que Karkat le pegaba con otro objetivo distinto a excitarle cuando se relacionaban._

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP, AMPORA." Ordenó mientras sus lágrimas se acumulaban más, haciéndole borrosa la visión. "¡Te quise! ... ¡Juro que lo hice, joder! ¡Pero con un carajo contigo, Eridan!-" Las palabras sorprendieron al de sangre violeta. "Pero...Y-ya no. ¡Mierda, te odio!"_

Karkat no debió haberme dicho eso… Él sabía lo volátil que yo era.

Giro mi mirada hacía un rincón de mi habitación y ahí está, calmado, sonriéndome.

Que lástima que hubiera esperado hasta después de la muerte para amarme.

* * *

N/A: Maté a mi patrón troll. Que bitch soy. /Karkat/


End file.
